


Not Okay

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e20 Mud Bowl, F/M, I would die for Landry Clarke okay, Tyra Collette deserves better, and he’s trying his best, he’s such a sweetheart, it’s not shown but this is the aftermath of 1x20, tw: sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “What are you doing out here?” He asks, “Tyra, what are you doing out here?”And she’s sobbing so hard that he can barely make out the words, but she manages, “He tried to rape me.”





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I love Landry and Tyra a lot, and even though they don’t really make sense as a couple, I will continue to write about them because I love them. 
> 
> Tw for attempted sexual assault. It’s not shown but it does occur in the show and this is the aftermath of that scene.

He’s missing Matt’s game, his car won’t start, and now it’s frickin’ pouring, so if it wasn’t for this not-a-date with Tyra, Landry’s day would be a total loss.

After thirty goddamn minutes, his car’s running again, and he takes off to the diner without even turning on the radio.

-

There’s a girl in the road when he gets there, all alone in the pouring rain. She’s got blonde pigtails plastered to her neck and oh God, it’s Tyra and she’s gonna yell at him. Landry jumps out of the car.

“Tyra! I'm so sorry. My car wouldn't—”

And then he stops, because the rain makes it hard to tell, but he’s pretty sure she’s crying.

And that freaks Landry out a hell of a lot, because she’s Tyra _frickin_’ Collette and she’s not _supposed_ to cry, and—

“What are you doing out here?” He asks, “Tyra, what are you doing out here?”

And she’s sobbing so hard that he can barely make out the words, but she manages, “He tried to rape me.”

_Jesus Christ. _

“Wait, who?” Landry asks, which he realizes might not be the most helpful thing to say in this situation, but he moves right on past that as she wraps her arms around him and _sobs_.

All he can say is “it’s okay, it’s okay,” but it’s so not okay, Landry can barely even comprehend it.

Because normally, if Tyra Collette was hugging him tight in the pouring rain, he’d be smiling.

But he’s not.

Normally, he’d run right on down to Matt’s place and tell him how Tyra Collette hugged _him_, and he wasn’t even a goddamn football player.

But he won’t.

Normally, Tyra Collette would not be crying.

But she is.

So Landry lets her tears soak his shoulder and he holds her tight.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Tyra, he can’t hurt you, I’m here, I’m here, you’re okay, I promise...”

-

They sit in silence at the little table in the Alamo Freeze. No one else is there except the freshman who got stuck working the counter.

Landry looks at Tyra. Her eyes are red-rimmed and tear tracks stain her face. Her blue eyes aren’t sparkling in the way they usually do. Her hair is falling out of the elastics she’s put it in, and she’s positively soaked to the bone. She’s staring at a spot on the wall and she looks so _broken_.

And she’s not okay.

He pulls a chair over to her side and takes her hand.

She looks down at his hand in hers and the tears start to come again.

And he tells her it’s okay.

But is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
